Inductor-inductor-capacitor (LLC) power converters are an increasingly important part of power conversion systems. LLC power converters have a number of advantages when compared to other power converters. These advantages may include zero voltage switching when cycling between a no-load to a full load on primary switches along with providing lower electromagnetic emissions. LLC power converters may also operate at higher switching frequencies than many other forms of power converters, which can in turn decrease the size of some LLC power converter components. However, disadvantages also arise when employing LLC power converters, especially when attempting to interleave two or more LLC power converters for a common output load. One particularly problematic disadvantage for interleaved LLC power converters includes differing load currents from a plurality of interleaved LLC power converters due to different component tolerances between the interleaved LLC power converters. Improvements in this area would prove beneficial to the art.